Myotismon's new friend
by Dominion of Shadows
Summary: Myotismon finally hires a new recruit, one who is determined to get rid of the digidestined
1. Chapter 1

Rating: G

Chapter 1: the good entrance

Myotismon, in his castle as usual, still wishes to get rid of the digi-destined.

"Demidevimon!" Myotismon yelped. "Yes my lord, I am here for you sir" Demidevimon rushes in almost too fast for his wings to keep up.

Once there, Demidevimon bowed at his lord's feet, "what is your wish, my lord".

"I need to find new blood to help me destroy them meddling digi-destined" Myotismon ordered. Just at that moment a shadow appeared in the doorway in his mansion. "Maybe I can help". Myotismon looked in curiosity and a few seconds later, he reveals a dark, evil smile which no-one couldn't fear.

Back with the digi-destined, Tai makes his food, feeds agumon, and not too long after that, experiences some sort of strange meteor shower. "What do you think they are" Matt questions. "Looks like a meteor of sort kinda metallic alloy" Izzy answers.

"We're lucky none of them hit us, huh?" Joe stated slightly worried at this point.

As they are about to turn and leave, one of the meteor things start speaking. "Just because a meteor doesn't land on you doesn't mean it can't hit you"

"Who just said that?" Izzy said worried. "Tell you what, let's go and not find out" Joe replies panicking too much for his own good now.

A few minutes later the meteor seems to flatten out to reveal what wouldn't be believed to have come out of a meteor. "Who'd a thought that a Digimon that small came out of such a big meteor!" Tai said. "What Digimon even is it, big brother?" T.K asked Matt. "I wish I knew T.K, I wish I knew" "Let's see..." Izzy began.

"No time, let's run!" Joe grabbed Izzy's wrist and they ran for they're lives.

It turns out the Digimon is only a rookie, by the name of Hagurumon.

The Hagurumon straighten themselves out and start the chase. "Now master Myotismon will be completely satisfied!" One of them said.

Tai stopped after he realised how small it was, "Hold on guys, anyone that works for Myotismon is asking to be sent home!" Agumon steps up to beside Tai and gets ready for battle. "Let's do this Agumon!" Tai called. At that call, Agumon sent out a pepper breath that hit Hagurumon on the right gear (like his right arm). "Nice try kid, but we ain't that easily defeated!" The same Hagurumon said, as if asking for the fight to continue. "Try this then, now Agumon" Tai called out and then held up his digivice, and then all of a sudden Agumon became a giant dinosaur by the name of Greymon.

"Ooh, nice one, but we still ain't that easily beaten!" Then without any notice Hagurumon began glowing. "HAGURUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO – GUARDROMON!" The tiny cog became a robot 4 times his previous size, just big enough to fight Greymon fairly. "Grr, bring it, metal head!" Greymon taunted for it to be over with quicker. "You don't know what you're dealing with yet, do you!" Guardromon slightly sniggered at that comment. "Myotismon never really hired me; I told him I'd worked for him as long as he gave me some new parts"

"Oh yeah? What parts, rubber brainchips!"

"Actually no, he gave me faster arm sockets"

"For what? Dusting his house quicker!"

"No, for destroying you quicker"

At that moment, Guardromon dived at Greymon, knocking him to the ground.

Greymon was lying there, his head staring into the clouds gathering above him curiously. "This seems too easy" Guardromon said, in a stance ready for the next attack.

"Why are you doing this, Guardromon, I thought after the black rings left, Andromon programmed you all to be nicer than this!" Greymon questions thinking deeply about it. "He did, but that bucket of bolts couldn't control me, so well, let's just say the can kicked himself" Guardromon said, which actually meant that he destroyed poor Andromon. Matt and T.K stood at the side, jaws to the floor almost. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" they both said in unison. "Simple," Guardromon said sarcastically "I opened up his system at night and removed his power and got my friend meramon to melt it!" T.K grits his teeth, trying not cry at the thought of his robotic friend dying like that. "That's it, you'll pay for that!" Matt said, raging now at the brownish robot that destroyed Andromon.

"Gabumon, get in there and avenge Andromon!" Gabumon jumps in beside Greymon, ready to fight with him. "You too, Patamon!" T.K helps his brother while Patamon helps Greymon and Gabumon. Matt looks down at T.K "Are you sure?" He asks his little brother with protection of Patamon on his mind. "I'm not going to stand here and let Guardromon get away with destroying _my_ friend!" T.K replied with a seriously determined look on his face to get Guardromon what he deserves. Greymon gets up and looks down at both sides of him and see's Gabumon on the left and Patamon on the right "Took you guy's long enough, but let's just finish this!" Gabumon said giving Guardromon an icy cold stare. "Let's do it Patamon" all of a sudden Gabumon begins growing "GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO – GARURUMON!" The great pale blue wolf-like creature stances ready to battle along side Greymon. A few moments later, Patamon does the same "PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO – ANGEMON!" The three of them stand in a row facing Guardromon, ready to give out a plate of vengeance.

"This one's for Andromon!" Angemon shouted, running towards Guardromon with his fist out, ready to swing with his signature move. "FIST OF FATE!" Bang – it hits Guardromon right in the chest plate, sending some iron shards flying at the same time, which is sure fire notice to the three avengers that his chest plate is the weakest part of him. "Good shot, Angemon" Garurumon congratulates Angemon whilst begun a run towards the robot himself. "HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon attempts for chest again, but Guardromon dodges the hit, which rages Garurumon even more than before. "Aww, what's the matter doggy, you miss the bone" Guardromon taunts, having himself a good laugh whilst he's at it.


	2. Minimal Damage?

Rating: G

Chapter 2: Minimal Damage?

Guardromon stood facing Greymon, panting and half relieved that Greymon is weakened. "This is nowhere near over Greymon! In fact, it's just starting" Guardromon said as if to state a fact. "Not likely, Guardromon, there's only one of you and three of us" Greymon mentions, at that point Garurumon and Angemon rejoin the battle. "That's where you're wrong" Guardromon stops in the one spot, looks up to the sky. As he does this, dark, thick clouds begin to gather above his head incredibly quick.

"You see, machines can be repaired like humans. But there's one problem with that – if _you_ get hurt, it could terminal!" Guardromon states that and immediately after it, cannon fires are heard behind the Garurumon, Angemon and Greymon's heads. As they turn, they are churning. "Ahh, they are here" Guardromon says calmly. Garurumon looks slightly angrily, turns round to see who the churning was. "Oh no…" Izzy mutters in fear.

"Please tell me it isn't…." Izzy stands frozen in purification. "What? What is it!" Joe asks panicking and almost petrified himself. "Tankmons! Hundreds of them" Izzy replies with a deeper, darker and more fearful voice. "Okay – this could become a major problem!" Greymon says, standing in front of Guardromon though his back is facing him. Eventually the army of Tankmon come into focus and the get ready to run.

"Hold your ground you two! Don't forget, these traitors destroyed Andromon" Greymon reminds Garurumon and Angemon. "Don't worry, we didn't forget" Garurumon stands his ground, his claws dug into the ground to keep his balance. Angemon with his legs spread out and his hand on the ground in the middle jumps forward and begins running full force towards the Tankmon. Moments later a tremendous crash implodes in the middle of the army and about 15 of the Tankmon are suddenly gone.

"Good shot Angemon, only one thing, we only have about a thousand to go!" Garurumon said sarcastically whilst he begins to pounce forward into the army to take his shot at them. Another chunk was destroyed, but not enough for only Greymon. "I'm gonna need some help here, you two!" Greymon shouted to them as he begins to panic slightly when the Tankmon approach him more and more and more. "Scissor Claw" someone yells behind Greymon. "Hey, wait a minute; I know that move and that voice!" Tentomon mentions whilst his face begins to brighten up, knowing that it isn't the end for his Digimon friends and team-mates.

"So do I" Greymon says while he tries to see if he's right. He was, all of a sudden a great red insectoid Digimon leaps forward and begins to get his share of the Tankmon army, although he isn't part of the team. "Kuwagamon!" Tentomon yells jumping up and down with so much cheer and joy about the appearance of Kuwagamon, even though he is the mortal enemy of Kabuterimon.

"Why are you helping us, Kuwagamon?" Izzy shouts in because he logically finds no reason for Kuwagamon to help. "Although I hate your little red radio over there-" Kuwagamon says sarcastically while trying to lightly insult Tentomon "Hey, watch it!" He replies "Whatever, the reason is because we tried to settle a deal with Andromon before he died. He gets more money for his job and we get more homeland, we're all happy!" Kuwagamon replies with his head near the middle of a Tankmon, destroyed while he told Izzy and Tentomon the little vengeance for him story.

Tentomon states to Izzy on a side concept "Kuwagamon has really trained since the last time we met, don't you think so Izzy?"

"Logically it's impossible"

"You know the Kuwagamons, always defying the logic!"

Though Tentomon's joke was weak, Kuwagamon had already taken out over half of the remaining Tankmon army. "Umm, Greymon, I know I came to help and all but…" Kuwagamon needn't say another word; Greymon was already running towards the leftovers of the army. "Didn't we forget someone?" Joe little amphibian Digimon, Gommamon mentioned. He looks over and notices Guardromon sitting at the side looking really relaxed whilst the practical war goes on in front of his mechanical eyes.

"Don't think you're getting away so easy Guardromon!" Gommamon jumps in front of the robot and begins to digivolve "GOMMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO – IKKAKUMON!" The great white furry like walrus stood in front of Guardromon. "Surprise, metal head!" Ikkakumon surprised Guardromon as the robot stalls for a moment or two then prepares himself for a good match. "Go back to the sea, fur face" Guardromon taunts and insults Ikkakumon both at the same time. "Oh, you'll pay for that" Ikkakumon sets himself up for battle as well.

"Remember Ikkakumon, don't touch what you don't know" Joe attempts to encourage his great white walrus friend, although he gets the reply of "That doesn't help Joe".

"Worth a shot" Joe mutters to himself, not loud enough for Ikkakumon to hear.

"You ready to dance, robo-punk!" Ikkakumon rotorically questioned. "Actually no, I don't dance – because I'm the teacher!" At that, Guardromon raised his cannon arm and aimed it at Ikkakumon "uh-oh" Ikkakumon looked straight down the barrel of the cannon arm and wished that he missed. He did. "Ha, now you're over with Guardromon!" Ikkakumon jumps extremely hard and aims his horn straight for Guardromons circuitry….. He hits……

Look out for the next chapter to find out Guardromon's fate.


	3. Unhappy boss

Chapter 3: unhappy boss!

"This is your last installation!" Ikkakumon shouts whilst he leaps towards Guardromon with his horn in front. The horn hits, it stabs right in the middle of Guardromon mechanical eyes. At the sound of the LCD screen smashing at Guardromon's eyes, the entire army of Tankmon halts the battle with Kuwagamon, even Kuwagamon himself stopped. It was almost as if the entire world froze for a few minutes whilst Guardromon fell to the ground with a tremendous crash. The Tankmons fled in the other direction; away from Kuwagamon in fear and panic.

"The boss won't like this!" The leading Tankmon said whilst heading towards his masters hideout. "He did what!" Myotismon said in an extreme fury. The Tankmon who told him was shaking as if there was an earthquake. "H-h-he k-k-ki-killed g-g-Guardromon". Once the Tankmon repeated it to his great lord, a great fire arose behind Myotismon and at that the Tankmon darted out the door in major fear.

"Okay, so Guardromon failed. Now what?" Myotismon sat and talked to himself, solving this puzzle on his own. When he realised he needed help to sort it out, he bellowed out for his little servant. "Demidevimon!" "Coming sir" Once again Demidevimon almost trips himself whilst attempts to do his masters bidding as soon as he can. Again, Demidevimon finds himself willingly bowing at Myotismon's feet.

"Your wish, my lord?" Demidevimon solemnly said waiting to take his lords request. "Demidevimon, Guardromon failed. He said he could do it, but he couldn't. And now those runts have that Kuwagamon with them, help them like their personal slave!" Myotismon begun to get angry mid-sentence; gritting his teeth. "I need a new recruit yet again, someone who follows their promise and keeps it well, who do you think I should call in?"

"If I may be so bold as to say, maybe we should persuade the Kuwagamon army to help us instead of them" Demidevimon answered sounding quite confident.

"No, too obvious – I have it!" Myotismon turned to his short servant and said "Get me Mammothmon" He said as if to whisper it, at that Demidevimon's jaw dropped at the fear.

"So, let me get this straight-"The giant Mammoth said in front of Myotismon "You want me to work for you and destroy the digidestined?"

"Exactly!"

"What's in it for me, if I may question?"

"Well, let's just say there won't be anything for you if you don't, at least not for your family's future"

Myotismon clapped his grey, crooked hands and two Pumpkinmon came into the room with a cage with a tiny Tapirmon inside it.

"Daddy!" the Tapirmon shouted from inside the cage.

"Tapirmon!" Mammothmon shouted back, afterwards stared at Myotismon; holding himself back from clobbering him.

"So that's your brilliant plan!" Mammothmon said sarcastically with the same amount of rage as before.

"Uhhhh, Yes!" Myotismon replied cheekily, proudly and very courageously.

"I'll kill you!" Mammothmon began a charge towards the crooked vampire, when something came to his attention that stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that, for if you do, my trick-or-treaters could easily make pumpkin pie out of your precious son!"

Mammothmon looks over at his trapped son again, only this time Myotismon's dark henchmen holds a steel, razor sharp axe at the side of the cage.

Mammothmon let out a slight gasp, bent his front legs backwards and bowed at his feet, whilst saying "I'll do whatever want, so long as you let my son"

"Deal" Myotismon replied with an evil grin.

Back at the digi-destined campsite, Kuwagamon is still resting with them "So, I guess I'm camping out here with you?"

"Looks like it" replies Tai

"Is there a problem with that?" Agumon asks, attempting to be polite.

"No, it's just-" before he could continue, they all feel a tremendous stomping on the ground. "Okay, that was either a small earthquake, or something _really big_ is heading our way" Izzy said, attempting to figure it out before it arrives. He was too late.

As Mammothmon stands and roars proudly in front of them, Patamon attempts to cheer things up by saying "I wonder what he eats for breakfast, lunch and dinner"

"I don't really want to ask him right now, instead let's run!" T.K grabs his little flying Digimon by the wing and runs in the opposite direction of the great woolly Mammothmon.

Back at Myotismon's mansion Demidevimon, who planted a micro camera onto Mammothmon's fur, is watching the carnage on a small TV. "Umm, my lord-"

"Yes, Demidevimon, what is it?"

"If Mammothmon doesn't succeed, who would you suggest intruded the runts then?"

"Well, that's easy my short golf ball of a bellied friend" Myotismon said without a care of any big problems "ME!"

At that, another great fire blazed behind Myotismons throne and an evil grin crawled onto his crooked, dark and sinister face.

_Will Myotismon have to interfere or can Mammothmon succeed on his own? Check out chapter 4 in the next few days._


	4. Dark Entrance's

Where we left our digi-destined, Mammothmon found them all at a campsite, Kuwagamon with the destined. "Now I'm gonna finish this for my so- I mean my boss!" Mammothmon tried to save himself from letting out the reason, but was close to failure. "You know what I hate worse than Kabuterimon?" Kuwagamon asked as a rotorical question, yet got an unwanted answer. "Hercules Kabuterimon's?" Tentomon replied, trying to crack a joke to cheer things up. "No". "Arrogant Mammothmons!" at that real answer from Kuwagamon, he leapt forward, his pincer jaw ahead of him and clamped them onto Mammothmon's giant iron trunk.

Nothing. It was aimed to at least scratch the giant Mammoth's trunk, but it never even phased it. "Get off of my trunk, you mutated beetle!" Mammothmon flailed his trunk furiously and eventually Kuwagamon flew off the end of it, landing on the ground beneath him with a painful crash. Sora watched as Kuwagamon came to a crash landing, then glanced over at Mammothmon "You watch who you're messing with, you giant fur coat!" Sora shouted, insulting Mammothmon. Simultaneously, Biyomon- Sora's little pink bird Digimon- prepared for battle.

Whilst Biyomon prepared for battle, and whilst Kuwagamon is still battling with the giant mammoth, he tries to ask him "Why are you doing this!"

Mammothmon ignored it in an attempt to let it slip past them, but it didn't, "Why are you doing this, I know you always need reasons to be evil!"

Mammothmon stopped and stood still whilst Kuwagamon grinded to a halt simultaneously. "I did it for my son, Tapirmon!"

"Your son!" the entire camp of the digi-destined claimed in surprise

"You better tell us the whole story, Mammothmon, we can help you" Tai asked friendly.

"I can't, Myotismon has my son trapped and surrounded by Pumpkinmon security guards, ready to-to-to-" Mammothmon fell to the ground in the way a dog would lie down, only a lot bigger. When he lay down like this, a minute tear began forming at the side of the iron helmet beside his eye.

"Wait a minute, I have a plan to help us all out" Gommamon said thinking cunningly

"How?" Mammothmon questioned with hope building for the freedom of his son.

"Well," Gommamon started naming people and allocating them jobs for this mission to succeed.

"Mammothmon, you take us all to Myotismons lair, Kuwagamon, you go in with Mammothmon at the front, pretending to be extremely hurt, as if Mammothmon won that battle. The rest of us will hide until we get near Tapirmons cage, and then we jump the Pumpkinmon, free Tapirmon and if we're confident enough, take Myotismon for a spin"

"Nice plan" Mammothmon compliments whilst getting to his feet, and then lowering himself for everyone to jump on his back for the first part of the plan.

With everyone on Mammothmons back, Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon both flew to save Mammothmon a little bit of the weight, they reached Myotismons lair within the next fifteen minutes. "That was fast" Mimi said in slight surprise. "Who cares, let's just get this plan into action!" Palmon said, afterwards she stared at Kuwagamon.

"Uhh, one problem" Kuwagamon said

"What now?" Joe says ready to be replied with the dumbest answers

"I ain't good at faking pain" Kuwagamon

"SPIRAL TWISTER!" Biyomon suddenly let out a great fiery tornado at Kuwagamon.

"Ouch!" Kuwagamon replied the attack with, currently flying with smoke appearing from above his head.

"There, now you can really fake pain" Biyomon said with a tremendously wide grin on her face

"We're here" Mammothmon noted them all to the great, black door much bigger than any Digimon the digi-destined have ever fought. As they walked through the tremendously giant doorway, Agumons head was in the clouds. From faraway, Mammothmon heard the voice he hated for a long time coming, "MAMMOTHMON!" Myotismon shouted. The great mammoth came through towards the throne room of the infamous grey lord. "Let the plan commence" Gommamon whispered into Mammothmons ear, just loud enough for Kuwagamon to hear as well, but not Demidevimon or Myotismon.

"Sir, I brought you this Kuwagamon, the one that was with the digi-destined" Mammothmon claimed. At that, Kuwagamon began feigning pain, falling to the ground, pretending that he couldn't move his muscles from the pain.

"Excellent!" Myotismon said to Mammothmon, finally allowing Mammothmon to see half decent smile.

"Now, you go wait over with your son and I'll call you later to settle his safety"

As Mammothmon stomped his way over beside Tapirmon, the Pumpkinmon on the right noticed the digi-destined. "Boss, the digi-destined are here!"

"WHAT, STOP THEM!"

Both of the Pumpkinmon ran towards Mammothmon, ready to pick out the digi-destined and get rid of them all. The two Pumpkin headed guards ran at full speed towards the giant mammoth, when Mammothmon protected all of the digi-destined by giving the Pumpkinmon a swift "TUSK CRUSHER!"

The two of the Pumpkinmon flew over incredible heights, screaming at ear splitting volumes. Afterwards, Agumon and Gabumon jumped out from Mammothmon and attempted to destroy the cage that held Tapirmon. "PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon little breath of fire singe the cage, but it wasn't enough – yet. "BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumons icy breath managed to destroy about half of the cage. The Tapirmon ran out towards his tremendous and tremendously brave father.

"This isn't over yet, Myotismon!" Mammothmon turned to the grey vampire, with a vengeance for his son and himself.

"You've made the biggest mistake of your Mammoth life, you overgrown fur coat!"

Myotismon then suddenly started levitating above them all, more and more bats gathered around his dark, evil and cruel minded head.

"GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!"

Mammothmon began running at full speed towards just underneath Myotismon, raised his iron trunk upwards and shot out icy cold breath, cold enough to freeze magma!

"Nice try, Mammothmon, but I'm dead! I'm already cold blooded enough" Myotismon noted the effect with amusement.

"My turn!" Myotismon says enjoying every moment of the battle, whilst gathering his power to attack.

"GRISLY WING!" the darkness that surrounded Mammothmon was incredibly powerful.

"I can't sit and watch Mammothmon get beat like this, I'm going to help him out the best I can!" Kari's little Gatomon said with bravery. "GATMON, DIGIVOLVE TO – ANGEWOMON!" The great, heavenly white angel flew straight towards Myotismon and supported Mammothmon.

"Oh, so now there's the two of you little rodents. Well, all the more fun for me!" Myotismon's rage only grew with Angewomon's support. "You two aren't the only one's that can digivolve, you know!"

"What, you're little furry golf ball can digivolve?" Mammothmon sarcastically said to Myotismon. "I MEANT ME!"

Without much of a warning, Myotismon began glowing and changing, "MYOTISMON, DIGIVOLVE TO – VENOMMYOTISMON!"

Tai stood there, staring at Venommyotismon with more fear than he ever had of anything. "We may in for some trouble"

"You think?" Izzy replied, with just as much fear as Tai.


	5. Dead Mon Walking

_Previously, Myotismon became Venommyotismon and Mammothmon has Tapirmon back by his side._

"Now do you think you can beat me!" Venommyotismon said as a rotorical question, with an evil tone to it.

"You may have grown, but my vengeance is still strong to defeat you in the end!" Mammothmons bravery impressed everyone in the throne, including Demidevimon and the Pumpkinmons. "This guy doesn't give up, does he?" Demidevimon questioned himself silently. "Don't give up, daddy!" Tapirmon shouted over, encouraging the great Mammoth.

"You still stand up to me! Fine, let's see you endure this!" Venommyotismon gave up talking and resumed the battle. "VENOM INFUSION!" a huge cloud of poison hovered over Mammothmons head. "I don't mean to discourage Mammothmon, but I really think he hasn't a hope in digi-heaven" Matt stated, with fear inside his heart.

As the venom infusion attack affects Mammothmon, he still stands in front of the tremendously great Venommyotismon. "Wow, he's pretty good" One of the Pumpkinmon finally admits to the other.

"I can't believe you're that big but not that strong, you're like a giant piñata!" Venommyotismon says to Mammothmon, pretending to be slightly shocked.

"I'll show you a piñata!" Mammothmon gets up, staggering, and tries to fire icy breath at the giant vampire, now poisonous too.

"FREEZING BREATH!" It shot straight towards Venommyotismon.

"You missed!" Venommyotismon replies to the attack.

"Look again, at your feet"

Venommyotismon glances down at his feet, frozen to the ground.

"Why you!" Venommyotismon rages at his frozen feet to the ground, leans forward to try and get Mammothmon, although he fails miserably.

"Ha, sorry Venommyotismon, you aren't going anywhere" Mammothmon states with pleasure. The digi-destined glanced over at the vampire's feet and then back at Mammothmon. "I can't believe you did it, Mammothmon! You were amazing!" T.K complimented the mammoth as Tapirmon runs over towards his father.

"This isn't over yet!" Venommyotismon shouts as he still attempts to break free. "I think you may find it is, boss" Then the impossible happened. The Pumpkinmon said with his arms crossed staring at his master.

"You dare betray me!" Venommyotismon questioned with a touch of anger in his dark, deep voice. "Boss, you have been good to me – you fed me, you sheltered me and you also healed my wounds. Now lord, I realised Mammothmon is a better, stronger and more helpful Digimon than you ever have been"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll destroy you as well" Venommyotismon replied angrily. "Let's go then, boss!" Pumpkinmon ran towards his former master and gave him a little pain back for all his working years "TRICK OR TREAT!"

He managed to hit Venommyotismon right in the knee caps with that previous attack, which knocked him right off balance, which led to him keeling over and unable to get up again due to his feet being frozen on the spot.

"We did it, and this time I mean it" Patamon answered with pleasure as well as a joke.

"I just want to know one thing" Kuwagamon asked as Pumpkinmon walks over to the digi-destined to help.

"Why did you help us out, I mean, don't you work for Venommyotismon?"

"No any more, I got sick and tired of him pushing me about without respecting me or appreciating me for anything I do. Instead, I was actually going to ask if I could join you lot for a while. I guessed you guys may not mind another Digimon with you, seeing how it would just be easier, right?"

Tai thought about it for a second or two and then replied, "Yeah, okay, Pumpkinmon, you can come along with us for a while"

Pumpkinmon leaped up in the air with joy and happiness keeping him up for a few seconds.

_That's Venommyotismon over with for now, but watch out for my new Digimon story which hopefully will tag along behind this one._


End file.
